


A Gift for You

by riottkick



Series: 1 million words [9]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dom Ruby, Dom Sarah, F/F, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Might do a part 2???, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Switch Liv, They call reader 'Princess', angst at the end, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: During the Charlotte vs Natalya match, you turned on your friends for the Riott Squad. So, the Riott Squad decides to give you a reward.





	A Gift for You

Natalya and Charlotte were both knocked out cold as the Riott squad now moved on to Carmella and Tamina. The bell had already rung on a double count out, and You just watched. She was your best friend, but when Ruby gave you a sly smile, you knew what to do. Holding Carmella by the arms, you took a deep breath and kicked your best friend multiple times in the gut.

When the Riott Squad was done, all four of you walked back into the locker room. You didn't want to talk until you were out of the arena, and they were noticing it. Although, Ruby wasn't going to bring it up until they were all in her car.

+++

“(Your Name), what's wrong?” Ruby asked, as if the events that went down never happened. She was in the backseat with you, because it was Sarah's turn to drive. When you didn't answer, she placed a gentle hand on your thigh. “Is it because you turned on your friends for us?”

You didn't want to lie to her, but you certainly didn't want to tell her the truth. Just by the look on your face, Ruby figured it out. The relationship you were having with the members of Riott Squad wasn't normal, but you had to wonder if it was actually worth it.

“Princess, you did such a good job. We're proud of you,” Sarah chimed in. When you tensed up from the praise, Ruby noticed. 

“You know, I think our Princess has a thing for being praised?” she stated, and you turned your head to face the window. You didn't want her to see that their words were turning you into wet mess. 

“I think we should reward her for being a _really_ good girl.” Liv smiled, turning to look at both Ruby and you.

+++

Back their hotel room, Ruby instructed you to lay down on her bed. You did as you were told, but had no idea what they had in mind. Closing your eyes, you focused on what you were going to say on Smackdown. The thoughts running through your head were cut short when you felt soft hands on your cheek.

“You're beautiful, (Your Name),” Ruby said in your ear, still caressing your cheek. “Keep your eyes clothes and undress for us, Princess.”

You sat up when Ruby's hands were off of you, and began to take off your clothes. Struggling to keep your eyes closed, it took you longer to take everything off. 

“You're such a good girl, tonight, tell us what you want,” Ruby said, and you could hear clothes hitting the floor.

“P-please, touch me.” you whined, expecting a response.

 _”Oh,”_ you gasped when your legs were pushed open. 

You weren't sure which one of the three women were now between your legs. You wanted to open your eyes, but knew if you did, you'd be punished. Rubbing their fingers through the soaked curls between your legs, you knew exactly who it was now.

“Please don't tease me, Liv. _Please_!” you begged.

“Wow, she actually knew it was me. Such a beautiful, good girl. Tell me, (Your Name), would you like my fingers. Or would you like my tongue?” she whispered, moving her hands to your thighs.

“F-fingers, please?” you moaned, instantly realizing you opened your eyes.

“Ruby, she disobeyed. She opened her eyes,” Sarah informed her.

You flinched at the feeling of Liv’s finger teasing your entrance, and that put a smile on Ruby's face. “It's alright, our Princess was so good for us today. I think she can look at us tonight.”

“T-thank you, Ruby!” you moaned as Liv pushed her finger in, followed by a second one.

“Our good girl is so wet and tight, Ruby.” Liv moaned, picking up the pace of her fingers. 

Sitting behind you in a position where you were now between her legs, Ruby placed a gentle kiss against your neck. You tried your best to keep your moans quiet, and you were doing a great job.

“I'm going to--” you were cut off with a harsh slap to your clit. Liv was more aggressive dom between Ruby, Sarah, and herself. The first time you subbed for them, you quickly found out why Ruby called her _”My Firecracker”._

_“You might have been a good girl tonight, Princess, but I tell you when to come. Understand?” she asked, biting your right inner thigh._

_“I-I understand, Liv.” you moaned as Ruby's hands slid down to fondle your breasts._

_“Good girl, (Your Name). You're so good for us, it makes us all happy,” Ruby moaned in your ear, now focusing on your nipples. The pleasure that Ruby was giving you was beginning to double when Liv began to fuck your wet cunt again. Sliding her fingers in and out of you at a fast pace, Liv refused to break eye contact._

_“Sarah, go get the other part of her gift. You can use it on her tonight, she'll love it,” Ruby smiled._

_“Please, Liv. I _need_ to come.” you begged, and Liv went faster. _

_“Come for us, Princess. You deserve it, come,” Liv said.  
With a pinch to your nipples from Ruby, you came hard against Liv’s fingers. Wrapping her hand around your throat, Ruby knew you came harder with being choked. She wanted your orgasm to draw out, because Sarah still had to set up the second part of your gift. _

_“Are you ready for part two, baby girl?” Sarah asked, walking back into the room._

_Sarah didn't have anything in her hands, but you figured it out when you looked at her waist._

_“What position would you like? You can choose tonight,” she smiled, gripping the shaft of the dildo in front of you._

_You had so many positions you wanted to do, but their patience was running thin. “Can we do missionary tonight?” you asked shyly, and Sarah smiled._

_“That's fine, I can go deeper in that position.” she smiled._

_Ruby and Liv moved so you could lay on your back, and you waited for more instructions._

_“Liv’s going to sit on your face first while Sarah fucks you. Would you like that, Princess?” Ruby asked as Sarah got between your legs._

__”Please?”_ you moaned as the tip of the strapon rubbed against your clit._

_Liv climbed on top of you, and slowly lowered herself onto your face. She was soaked, and you loved how she tasted. Focusing on her pleasure as Sarah began to slide into you gently._

_“Mm, she's such a good pussy eater. Such a good girl, (Your Name)!” she moaned._

_Sarah was completely inside of you, but patiently waiting until you were ready for her to start moving. Taking a few minutes to find a way to get Liv closer, you gave Sarah a thumbs up._

_Slowly moving her hips, Sarah gripped onto your thighs. “Fuck her hard Sarah, oh fuck!” Liv moaned, grinding her pussy against your face._

_Picking up her pace, you did your best to stay in rhythm with your tongue. It was your job to please Liv no matter what was happening. Sucking on her clit, you could feel yourself grow closer to another orgasm._

_“Ruby, please kiss me,” Liv begged, and Ruby did what Liv wanted. Her moans were now muffled by Ruby, and you wanted to work faster. “I'm coming!”_

_As Liv came, Ruby began playing with your breasts. You knew you needed to ask for permission before coming, it was beginning to be harder to form thoughts. When Liv got off of you, she leaned down to kiss you._

_“Come for us, Princess. Be a good girl and come!” Liv moaned in between kissing you. With those words, you came hard against Sarah's strapon._

_“Thank you,thank you for allow--” you were cut off by Ruby covering your mouth with her hand._

_“Shut up, Princess. Now, you're going to make me come, understood?” Ruby asked, and Sarah flipped you over._

_On all fours now, you watched as Ruby laid down on her back. You were expecting Sarah to fuck you again, but was shocked when you felt a tongue against your ass._

_“Wha-what?” you panicked a bit, but Ruby sat up a little bit._

_“(Your Name), don't worry, she's only doing that. We know you don't like penetration there. Are you okay with using her tongue, baby? If not, Liv will stop.” Ruby assured her, caressing your cheek._

_“It-it feels good. Was just surprised!” you moaned, and Ruby kissed your forehead._

_The thing you noticed was that she never kissed you on the lips, and a part of you wanted her to. You knew how Ruby was with Liv, and how she was with you. You weren't jealous at all, but you were falling for her harder than you expected._

_Leaning down and placing a kiss against Ruby's clit, and her reaction wasn't what you expected. Grabbing a fist full of your hair, she pushed your face into her cunt. She hadn't been that rough with you all night, so it cut you off guard. When you gained composure, you began to fuck her with your tongue steadily._

__“Fuck, that's it,”_ she moaned, not letting her grip on your hair go. “Liv, come kiss me. I want Sarah to finger our Princess.”_

_Sarah did as she was instructed to, so did Liv. Looking up and seeing the two of them kissing made you even more determined. Fucking Ruby with your tongue as Sarah's fingers rubbed your clit._

_Ruby came with a scream, holding onto your hair tighter than before. “That's it, Princess. Such a good girl!” she breathed, finally releasing the vise grip on your hair. Sarah had stopped rubbing your clit, and Ruby got up._

_“You did so good, Princess. On Smackdown and here tonight. Remember, if you win your next match next week, you'll get a present. You'll also be able to pleasure Sarah. Get changed, and hurry back to your room,” she instructed, and your heart broke. “Wouldn't want your _former_ friends to see you.”_

_You faked a smile, “Yeah, you're right.”_


End file.
